


Star Trek: Voyager - Collection of Short Stories

by TG_StarlightChronicles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_StarlightChronicles/pseuds/TG_StarlightChronicles
Summary: As the USS Voyager continues its journey through the Delta Quadrant, they experience many adventures. These are some of the lesser know adventures!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kes/Neelix (Star Trek)
Kudos: 2





	1. Q

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few stories I wrote years ago for a class. They're meant as a joke and are mostly just nonsense

**Captain** **’** **s log, Stardate 52037.6** **  
My old friend is back.** **Q** **.**

Three months, this has been going on. Q appeared, again, and this time his demands were even higher. And just when I thought it couldn’t get worse, when I was drinking my last, precious cup of coffee, he did the unthinkable. He stole my LAST cup! My coffee! Like it wasn’t bad enough already to have a crew without coffee, now I was, too.

‘Q! What the hell are you doing to my crew!’ I shouted furiously when he stood in front of me.

‘Oh, I’m doing nothing, my dear Captain. I just want some coffee.’ Q just stood there, as innocent as the friend he’ll never be, and I silently condemned him to the most horrible future I could possibly think of. No one touches my coffee.

‘My crew won’t survive without their coffee!’

‘There you’re wrong. They will, just you won’t.’

I felt the anger spreading through my body as I saw Q disappearing again. But suddenly I knew what to do. I pushed my combadge and said: ‘Commander Chakotay, set a course. There’s coffee in that nebula!’


	2. The Hat

‘Captain, could you come to Holodeck 2?’

A male voice sounded through Captain Janeway’s combadge.

‘What is it?’ she answered the man, wondering what could possibly be going on she had to come to the Holodeck for. She arose from her chair in her ready room, and walked to the turbolift.

\---

‘I’ve got a hat!’

Janeway stood in front of the holographic doctor, astounded by this strange announcement.

‘Doctor, what the hell do you need a hat for?’

‘Well, since you always encourage me to explore the possibilities of life, I decided to change my looks!’ With a broad smile, he put on his hat, and showed it proudly to the Captain.

‘Do you really think that will be useful while treating your patients?’ Janeway looked at the Doctor with her often-used sassy look, annoyed by his enormous stupidity. And, as she had expected, the hologram decided to give her a most extended response.

\---

Ten minutes later and still on the Holodeck, Janeway’s combadge chirped again, this time letting through B’Elanna’s voice.

‘Captain, we’re having problems with the Doctor’s program.’

Apparently this whole hat-issue had only been a computer malfunction.


	3. Little Orange Thing

‘Hello sweeting.’ Neelix sat down in front of Kes, and set a big bread basket with one of his ‘creations’ on the table.

‘Look what I made. It’s your favourite, but without Leola root.’

‘It looks delicious, Neelix. What did you use instead?’ Kes looked at the Talaxian with a polite and interested smile. From his pocket, Neelix grabbed a piece of fruit.

‘I used this little orange thing. It is apparently called a mandarin. Humans used to love it, and I do, too. It’s really tasty. Arghh!!’

Suddenly Neelix’s head bumped forward, into his beautiful dish, and Kes saw one of the so-called mandarins drop on the floor.

‘That’s no mandarin!’ Tom Paris, had entered the mess hall, his head read with anger, and in his hand he was holding another piece of the orange fruit.

‘It’s a clementine! How dare you call it a mandarin!’

Neelix jumped up, he was looking furious, too, now.

‘Well, how should I have known that?! I have never seen one before!’

Kes carefully stepped back, as she saw this was going to get out of control. But the she heard another, female, voice, and her fear disappeared immediately.

‘Gentleman, gentleman. What’s this all about?’

Both men startled at the sight at the Captain walking in.

‘There’s no need to fight about an issue like this. And by the way, that’s clearly a tangerine.’


	4. Winter

‘I will succeed.’

Although it wasn’t visible through their combadges, Janeway couldn’t help but smile lightly at Seven of Nine’s answer.

‘Don’t forget Seven, You’ve already done a wonderful job. Don’t overwork yourself.’

\---

Seven of Nine just looked back at the screen in front of her to continue her work, when Ensign Kim entered.

‘Hello Seven. How are you?’ he asked

‘I am undamaged.’

‘That’s… um… good’, Harry answered awkwardly, still unaccustomed to her kind of responses. ‘But, why are you wearing… gloves?’ He looked puzzled at the woman’s hands.

Seven didn’t look up as she said confidently: ‘Lieutenant Paris told me it was the right thing to do in the winter.’

‘Tom! I’m sorry to say, Seven, but you don’t really have to wear those. Tom was pulling a prank on you. A practical joke.’

‘I don’t see were wearing these is practical’, Seven of Nine answered, while holding up her gloved hands. ‘I work more efficiently without, gloves are… uncomfortable.’ If she had an expression on her face, it would have been best described as a combination between confused and annoyed.

‘No, a practical _joke_.’

‘I have never understood the human desire for jokes.’

‘It’s because… Well, if you want an explanation, go ask the Captain.’

‘I will.’

And with than, Seven of Nine promptly exited the Astrometric lab, leaving a puzzled and awkward Harry Kim.


	5. Neelix's Cooking

‘What happened?’

‘Oh, hello Captain. Lieutenant Paris here hurt his stomach.’

A worried looking Captain Janeway had entered Sickbay, her concerned eyes focused on the silently moaning Lieutenant sitting on the biobed.

‘It’s his fault!’, Tom said, weakly pointing at the Talaxian next to him.

Neelix answered with anger: ‘My fault?! You’re the one who wanted pizza!’

This discussion had likely been going on for a long time already.

‘Yeah! However, I told you to replicate the cheese. But of course you didn’t listen! Owww.’ Tom grabbed his belly and collapsed onto the bed, clearly in pain.

‘Doctor, is there anything you can do?’ the Captain said, stepping closer to the Lieutenant.

‘Well, although Neelix’s cooking is definitely dangerous, the Lieutenant’s condition isn’t life threating. Yes, I can help him. 20 CCs of neurozine.’

Janeway rushed to get the Doctor his medicine, and put a filled hypospray in his outstretched hand.

‘This’ll do. There’s no need to worry anymore, Lieutenant.’

‘I’ll never stop worrying as long as _that_ man is our Cook!’


	6. Captain's Birthday

‘Happy Birthday!!’

Kathryn Janeway stood startled in the entrance of the Mess Hall. She looked shocked at first, but slowly a broad smile appeared on her face. She’d come her with the impression that there had been a fight, and she’d never expected a surprise party. She most probably hadn’t even remember it was her Birthday.

‘Happy Birthday Kathryn’, Chakotay said, walking up to her with a present. ‘I got you something, I hope you like it.’

Carefully, Janeway took the little present and unwrapped it.

‘A watch! It’s beautiful.’ Janeway looked warmly at her best friend.

‘Nineteenth century, mechanical movement. It's a replica of the chronometer worn by Captain Cray of the British Navy. His ship was hit by a typhoon in the Pacific. Everyone back in England thought they were killed, but eight months later Cray sailed his ship into London harbour. There wasn't much left of it, a few planks, half a sail, but he got his crew home. I replicated this months ago. I've been saving it. I wanted you to have it.’

‘Thank you, Chakotay.’ Janeway looked at the pocket watch in her hand, then hung it on the belt of her uniform and showed it proudly to her friend.

‘Actually, Kathryn, I want to show you something more, if you don’t mind leaving the party for a moment.’

‘Oh?’ Janeway looked questioning at her First Officer.

‘If you walk with me.’

The Captain followed Chakotay to his quarters. She wondered what he could want to show her that was in his quarters.

‘Chakotay, what is it?’

‘You’ll see.’

She didn’t like his response. She’d never liked surprises, and this was the second this day. Chakotay opened his quarter’s doors and stepped inside, followed closely by Janeway.

‘You mind telling me now?’

‘No. But I’d rather show you.’

Chakotay gently took Janeway’s shoulders and pulled her closer. For a moment Janeway’s eyes went wide open in shock, but then she looked in his beautiful, brown eyes, and she flushed.

‘Chakotay’, she whispered barely audible.

‘Shhh’, he responded, as he took her chin in his hand and drew her closer. And then he kissed her.


End file.
